O N E
by Kuhaku
Summary: Hanya butuh satu. Satu kata untuk membuat bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum. Hanya butuh satu. Satu gestur untuk membuat tubuh itu ambruk. Satu gestur.. untuk membuat dunianya berhenti berputar. Selamanya. / AkaKuro / DLDR. Warning!: chardeath, AU, OOC, etc


**Author's note: hai, hai~ minna! author balik /dilempar sendal/**

**Ada yang nungguin gaa? /ga ada kok/ ya udah ._.**

**ehm, langsung aja baca deh. **

**Bagi yang tidak berminat, silahkan bisa memencet tombol back di ujung kiri atas tab anda :3 dan bagi yang berminat silahkan menikmati.**

**douzo...**

* * *

Satu kata..

Hanya butuh satu kata…

Hanya butuh satu kata untuk membuatnya menoleh.

Hanya butuh satu kata untuk membuat kedua mata itu berbinar.

Hanya butuh satu kata untuk membuatnya panik.

Hanya butuh satu kata untuk membuat bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum.

Satu..

Hanya satu..

* * *

**O N E**

**AkaKuro**

**Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate T**

**Warning!: OOC, AU, chardeath, cliché, slash, BL, yaoi, typo(s), etc**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Story © Kuhaku**

* * *

Perlahan, kelopak berwarna merah muda itu gugur dari batangnya. Tersapu oleh tiupan angin. Hujan baru saja berhenti, embun menetes dari tepi rumput-rumput. Sesekali angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus. Matahari masih tertutup oleh awan-awan nan tebal. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya di atas rumput yang basah, menimbulkan suara gesekan sepatunya dengan rumput. Ia mengeratkan jaket tipis di tubuhnya yang masih lemah. Rencananya, hendak menikmati hari di taman rumah sakit.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk bersantai. Satu, yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang pemuda sedang duduk di bangku kayu taman, membelakangi dirinya. Tampaknya, pemuda itu sedang memperhatikan kelopak-kelopak merah muda sakura yang berguguran. Persis, dihadapan pemuda yang duduk itu sebuah pohon sakura, hampir gundul. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, ia mendekati pemuda yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Perlahan, ia duduk di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu tak menoleh sama sekali, tampaknya tak menyadari keberadaan dirinya. Perlahan, ia mencoba menyapa pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hei."

Pemuda itu tampak terlonjak, ia menoleh ke kanan. "Ah… ah.. ya? Aku?"

"Iya… kau.."

"Ah.. ada apa?" Pemuda itu mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah pohon sakura yang indah.

"Kau.. sendirian?"

Pemuda itu diam sejenak, namun mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa?"

Pemuda yang ia ajak bicara itu diam, menunduk. Ia perhatikan pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk di bangku itu. Surai biru secerah langit musim panas tanpa awan, tubuh mungil, kulit putih pucat. Sayang, ia tak dapat melihat iris matanya, terhalang benda putih yang disebut perban.

"Siapa.. namamu?" Ia kembali bertanya.

"Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Hmm.. Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Salam kenal, Tetsuya."

Pemuda bersurai biru itu mengangguk pelan. "Salam kenal juga, Akashi-kun."

Kemudian hening. Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya, ikut memandang ke arah pohon sakura. Pertanyaan melintas di benaknya.

"Kau pasien di sini?"

"Um.. iya. Akashi-kun juga?"

"Hm.. ya.."

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau sudah lama disini, Tetsuya?"

"Belum. Kira-kira, satu minggu yang lalu."

"Ah.."

Hening lagi. Akashi tak tahu, apakah harus ia bertanya tentang keadaan pemuda yang baru saja di temuinya. Ia kembali memperhatikan pemuda di sampingnya. Sungguh, baru ia sadari sosok di sampingnya ini begitu indah. Apakah bahkan pemuda di sampingnya ini seorang manusia? Bukan malaikat jatuh?

"_Nee_, Akashi-kun."

"Hm?"

"Sakura… itu cantik."

Akashi terdiam dengan pernyataan barusan. Ia memandang pohon sakura di hadapannya. Sebuah senyum terlukis perlahan. "Kau benar. Cantik, sangat cantik."

Kuroko juga tersenyum. "Kekasihku.. juga selalu berkata begitu. Sakura itu cantik katanya, dan ia sangat suka bunga sakura."

"Kekasihmu?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Iya.."

"Hmm.. seperti apa orangnya?"

"Jangan terkejut ya, Akashi-kun."

"Hmm.. ya.." Akashi mengangguk, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pohon sakura.

"Kekasihku seorang lelaki."

"Hm.. begitukah? Lalu?"

Kuroko tersenyum, ekspresi wajahnya melunak. "Dia.. orang yang dewasa, lembut, penuh perhatian, tegas, dan tampan." Jeda. "Sungguh, ia begitu lembut denganku. Memperlakukanku seperti aku adalah barang paling berharga di dunia ini. Dia selalu menjagaku, menemaniku, menghiburku, dan dia paling tahu cara membuatku senang." Tambahnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hmm.. apakah dia orang yang menyenangkan?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Sangat. Tapi dia suka menggodaku."

Akashi mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu..Tetsuya.. matamu.. kenapa? Kalau aku boleh tahu."

"Mata? Mataku tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun." Ujarnya sambil memegangi perbannya dengan tangan kanan.

Alis Akashi mengerut. "Kalau matamu diperban.. ada sesuatu kan?"

"Ah.. sebenarnya.."

"Hm?"

"Apa.. aku boleh bercerita sedikit?"

"Tentu." Balas Akashi.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu tersenyum. "Seminggu yang lalu.."

**Flashback**

"Hei, ayo.. kita sudah terlambat ke bioskop."

Kuroko menoleh. "Ah, _gomen_!". Buru-buru ia kenakan sepatunya dan berlari kecil keluar apartemennya yang ia tinggali bersama kekasihnya tercinta. Hari ini, mereka punya kencan ke bioskop, dan karena dirinya terlalu asyik minum vanilla milkshake, tampaknya.. mereka akan sedikit terlambat.

"Hari ini kita jalan kaki?" ia bertanya, mendongak menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya.

Kekasihnya menoleh, mengangguk. "Ya.. aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan, menghabiskan waktu denganmu berdua."

Wajah Kuroko memerah dengan sukses. "Uuh.. jangan menggombal, ya!"

Kekasihnya terkekeh. "Aku tidak menggombal, aku benar ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Ujarnya sambil menggandeng tangan Kuroko, tersenyum kecil. Kuroko pun mendekatkan tubuhnya, memeluk lengan kekasihnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Mereka berdua berhenti di trotoar, lampu merah. Menunggu bersama pengguna jalan lain untuk menyeberang, sambil tertawa dan bercanda. Kuroko melirik jalan raya di hadapannya, kedua matanya membulat. Seorang anak kecil ada di tengah jalan, sedang orang tuanya sibuk. Dengan cepat Kuroko melepaskan gandengan tangannya, ia berlari ke tengah jalan.

"Tetsuya!"

Kuroko berhasil menyelamatkan anak itu, namun yang ia tak tahu, sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan penuh melaju ke arahnya. Dengan sigap, kekasihnya mendorong Kuroko ke trotoar. Semua terjadi dengan cepat. Tabrakan, cipratan darah, teriakan orang-orang, kerumunan manusia, dan.. kekasihnya.

**Flashback End**

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Setelah kecelakaan itu, ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit ini."

"Hmm.. bagaimana keadaannya?"

Bisa dilihat perubahan air wajah Kuroko. "Ia… buta permanen."

"_Gomen_."

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak apa, Akashi-kun."

Akashi dan Kuroko kemudian diam.

"_Ittai_.."

Kuroko menoleh. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Hmmh.. tidak apa-apa, hanya sakit kepala sedikit." Ujarnya sambil memaksakan tersenyum.

"_Mou_.. kau jangan bolos minum obat."

Akashi tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana kau tahu, Tetsuya?"

"Aku.. hanya tahu." Ujarnya.

"Tetsuya."

"Hm?"

"Lalu.. kekasihmu sekarang.. bagaimana?"

Kuroko tersenyum. "Kau lihat perban ini?" ujarnya sambil menyentuh pelan perban di matanya.

"Hng.. iya?"

"Aku mendonorkan kornea mataku padanya.." ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"…" Akashi diam.

Kuroko pun melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku harap.. dia mau menerima kornea ku.."

"Tentu saja dia mau!" ujar Akashi tiba-tiba, membuat Kuroko sedikit terkejut dengan suara lantangnya.

Kuroko tersenyum. "Mendengarnya darimu membuatku senang, Akashi-kun."

Akashi kembali mengerutkan alisnya. "Lalu, sekarang kekasihmu?"

"Dia.. amnesia.."

"Amnesia?"

Kuroko mengangguk, wajahnya sedih. "Dia hanya mengingat namanya, keluarganya, dan alamat tempat dia tinggal. Tampaknya.. hanya aku yang ia lupakan."

"Bukankah itu artinya ia terlalu mencintaimu?"

"Eh?"

Akashi jujur, ia agak terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Maksud.. Akashi-kun?"

"Emh.. yah.. kupikir.. ia pasti selalu memikirkanmu. Orang amnesia akan melupakan sesuatu yang paling mempengaruhi emosinya saat itu. Dari ceritamu, ia menyelamatkanmu di jalan raya, kan? Ia sedang memikirkanmu."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Aku harap itu sesuai dengan apa yang kau katakan, Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengelus surai biru Kuroko dengan penuh sayang. Kuroko sedikit terkejut, pipinya dihiasi semburat merah.

"A.. Akashi-kun?!"

"Hn?"

"Ta.. tanganmu.."

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Akashi mengecup pelan kening Kuroko, membuatnya semakin merah padam.

"Akashi-kun.. ini di muka umum.."

Akashi terkekeh. "Hentikan kelakuan manismu, atau aku akan menyerangmu."

"E.. Eh?!"

Akashi kembali mengelus surai biru Kuroko.

"_Nee_, Akashi-kun?"

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh.. aku bersandar di bahumu?" tanya Kuroko ragu-ragu.

"Boleh saja."

Kuroko tersenyum, ia merasakan tangan hangat Akashi merengkuhnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Akashi, merasakan betapa hangatnya tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Akashi-sama!"

Akashi mengerutkan alisnya begitu mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, seorang perawat dengan seragamnya berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Akashi-sama, anda harus masuk ke kamar sekarang. Anda belum minum obat."

"Tuh kan, apa aku bilang. Akashi-kun minumlah obat."

Akashi mengerang kesal. "Tapi aku mau di sini bersama Tetsuya."

Perawat itu menggeleng. "Kau bisa mengunjungi Kuroko-sama lain waktu." Ujarnya.

Akashi mendegus kesal. "Hmph, ya sudah. Tetsuya, lain kali aku akan menjengukmu di kamar."

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Kau kembali saja dulu, aku mau berbicara lagi sedikit dengan Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi pada perawatnya.

Perawat itu mengangguk, ia meninggalkan Akashi berdua dengan Kuroko.

"Ah.. Tetsuya.. aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Hm?"

"Siapa nama kekasihmu?"

Kuroko sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Ia tersenyum. "Ra~ ha~ sia~"

"Eh?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan memberitahukan namanya pada Akashi-kun."

"Jadi.. aku harus mencari tahu sendiri?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Hm.. kau mempermainkanku, hm? Baiklah, tidak masalah. Akan kucari sendiri."

Kuroko terkekeh. "Kalau sudah menemukan jawabannya, kau bisa berkunjung ke kamarku, Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengangguk.

"_Jaa_, sebaiknya Akashi-kun kembali ke kamar dan minum obat."

"_Jaa na_, Tetsuya.."

Akashi pun meninggalkan Kuroko sendiri di bangku taman, kembali sibuk memandang pohon sakura. Dengan bermodalkan hati dan memorinya.

…**.::::****::::….**

Pemuda bersurai merah itu berlari di koridor rumah sakit, wajahnya panik. Kabar buruk yang ia dengan membuatnya kalang kabut. Pikirannya terfokus pada satu ruangan, ruang ICU. Dengan secepat mungkin, ia berlari menuruni tangga untuk sampai ke ruang ICU.

Ia berhenti begitu sampai di depan ruang ICU, mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Melihat pintu itu masih tertutup, ia duduk di bangku depan ruangan. Tangannya gemetar, takut dan cemas.

Pintu terbuka.

Dengan cepat ia berdiri, menghadap dokter yang menangani pasien di dalam ICU. Dokter itu menggeleng, wajahnya sedikit menunduk. Ia menepuk pundak pemuda bersurai merah itu, memberinya arah dengan dagu untuk masuk ke dalam.

Dengan cepat, pemilik nama Akashi itu melesat ke dalam ruang ICU. Seorang pemuda bersurai biru sedang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Baru saja ia dengar, pemuda bersurai biru yang ia temui minggu lalu, Kuroko Tetsuya dan penyakitnya.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya, mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing baginya.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Tetsuya, aku di sini.." ia berdiri di sisi tempat tidur Kuroko, menggenggam tangan mungil yang dingin itu.

"Akashi-kun.. aku.. aku rindu padamu."

"Umn.. aku juga, Tetsuya."

"Ah, sudah menemukan jawabannya?"

"Jawaban? Ah.. belum.." Akashi menundukkan wajahnya. Ia berlutut di samping Kuroko, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan kepala Kuroko. Dengan cepat mengecup keningnya.

"Akashi-kun?!"

Akashi terkekeh. "Kau memang manis, Tetsuya."

"_Mo.. mou_.."

"Tetsuya.."

"Hm?"

"Tidak apa, hanya ingin menyebut namamu."

"Ah, Akashi-kun!"

Hening. Tak ada yang berusaha memecah keheningan hingga akhirnya Kuroko buka mulut.

"Aku.. tidak lama lagi.. akan pergi." Ujarnya tenang.

Akashi membulatkan kedua matanya, tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"_Nee_, Akashi-kun.. boleh.. aku panggil nama depanmu?"

"Boleh, Tetsuya.."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Sei-kun.." Kuroko berujar, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "_Nee_, Sei-kun.."

"Hm?" Tanpa sadar, air mata perlahan mulai meleleh dari kedua mata Akashi. Entah, karena apa ia menangis.

"Akan kuberitahu satu hal yang ingin kau ketahui sejak minggu kemarin."

"Nama.. kekasihmu?"

"Ya, benar."

"Siapa.."

Kuroko menarik tangan Akashi, berbisik di telinganya.

Kedua mata Akashi membulat. "A.. Apa yang.."

Kuroko tersenyum. "_Arigatou_, Sei-kun. _Sayounara_.."

Akashi masih terkejut, ia tak dapat berkata-kata. Alat di samping tempat tidur Kuroko berbunyi, menandakan detak jantungnya melemah. Dokter dan para perawat masuk, membawa Akashi yang masih membatu keluar, berusaha menyelamatkan Kuroko.

Akashi jatuh terduduk, memegangi sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya.

"_Akashi Seijuurou. Nama kekasihku, Akashi Seijuurou."_

Sakit kepala yang hebat. Akashi mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya. Berbagai memori kembali, masuk ke dalam ingatannya.

"_Sei-kun!"_

"_Sei-kun, ayo kencan!"_

"_Mou.. Sei-kun!"_

"_Sei-kun?"_

"_Sei-kun.. aishiteru yo.."_

Akashi tiba-tiba berdiri, ia ingat semua. Semuanya. Kuroko Tetsuya, kekasihnya, kenangannya, memori mereka, kecelakaan itu, ia ingat semua. Seminggu yang lalu, ia mengajak kekasihnya kencan ke bioskop, lalu.. Tetsuya.. dia..

Dokter yang menangani Kuroko keluar dari ruangan ICU, Akashi menoleh. Dengan cepat ia mendatangi dokter itu. Hanya gelengan yang ia terima, tanpa kata-kata.

Satu gestur..

Hanya butuh satu gestur untuk membuat kedua kaki itu lemas.

Hanya butuh satu gestur untuk membuat tubuh itu tumbang ke lantai.

Hanya butuh satu gestur untuk membuat kedua mata itu kehilangan binarnya.

Hanya butuh satu gestur untuk membuat senyum di bibir itu hilang. Selamanya.

Hanya butuh satu gestur untuk membuat air mata Akashi Seijuurou tumpah.

Satu..

Hanya satu..

"Tetsuya.. _Aishiteru yo_.."

.

.

.

END

**Author's note: What the… apa ini ._. fic apa ini.. sungguh.. hancur. Maafkan author karena ending yang menggantung. Tapi yah.. tahu kan.. *kabur***


End file.
